Et Si
by EvoSlasher
Summary: Transposition des persos de StS dans le monde de la scène. Le strass et les paillettes cachent bien des choses.
1. Chapter 1

_"Et Si" est une petite fic de quelques chapitres, placée dans un univers alternatif, mettant en scène les personnages de Saint Seiya ; également un petit hommage vite fait à certains groupes de musiciens réels, qui d'ailleurs ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les Saints (ce, en guise de disclaimer). _

_Je me suis amusé à l'écrire, en espérant qu'elle sera tout aussi amusante à lire._

* * *

**chapitre 1 **

La batterie commençait à chauffer la salle. Un jet de fumée, puis deux et trois, et la basse de Shura se joignit à la batterie d'Angelo accompagné par le synthé de Mû. Un léger ronronnement de moteur signifiait que la plate-forme remontait vers la scène , élevant les deux chanteurs.

A cet instant, la guitare électrique de Camus accéléra le tempo de la musique, la fumée se dissipa peu à peu ; déjà les fans hurlaient les noms, mais c'était totalement inaudible pour le duo des gémeaux, Kanon et Saga, tout deux vêtus comme à leur habitude d'un haut bleu nuit sans manches, bandelettes blanches couvrant les avants bras, une main sur la nuque, les cheveux sombre-violacés entremêlés, puis tel deux reflets d'un miroir, ils commencèrent à chanter au même moment, leur voix ne faisant plus qu'un.

Le morceau « Beast Of Blood » venait de commencer et les fans criaient à s'en déchirer la gorge. Les gémeaux étaient totalement symétriques dans leur chorégraphie, le son créé par le groupe en fond était parfait, le spectacle battait son plein, les enceintes crachaient un son des plus purs.

"HEIN ?!?!"

s'époumona Misty qui sautillait en rythme, avant de reprendre.

"J'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit Shun !!!!

- JE DISAIS… C'EST TOUJOURS UN PUR SON LEUR MUSIQUE !

- HA...EUH OUAIS, ET COMME ILS SONT BEAUX GOSSES SURTOUT…

Shun secoua la tête. Misty n'était là que pour mater, pas pour la musique. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais bon, lui, il aimait leur musique, pas le reste… Ou... En fait si, mais ce pour quoi il était venu n'était pas encore arrivé. Il quitta Misty qui sautillait toujours tout seul comme.. Comme.. un fan en y regardant de plus près ou alors c'était pour voir mieux les deux chanteurs. Destination un coin tranquille pour Shun... son frère y était posé, bras croisés, yeux clos, il somnolait, Shun soupira en le voyant, se penchant vers lui, il parla d'une voix claire à son oreille

"Tu devrais rentrer, tu t'ennuies.

- Hein ?!?! On t'embête Shun, il est où que je lui casse la gue.. Ah non t'es là... et non je te laisserai pas seul ici dans ce genre d'endroit mal famé, t'as vu leur tronche à tous, je reste là jusqu'à la fin.

- Ok, ok, je disais ca pour toi tu sais.

- Hé ho, c'est qui le grand frère ici ? Va écouter ta musique de zouave et on se revoit à la fin, ok ?"

Shun soupira. Décidément, discuter avec son frère était impossible. Il tourna les talons mais sentit une résistance au niveau de son bras. Tournant le visage, il vit Ikki s'avancer pour lui murmurer.

"Et ton copain Misty je l'ai à l'œil, il serait pas gay, parce que je trouve qu'il te colle un peu trop de temps à autres et j'aime pas ça.

- Et tu le sais en plus... mais il est où le rapport, tu crois que je vais venir avec lui ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que j'ai ressemble à un gay aussi _( note de l'auteur : t'as lu ce qu'on te fait faire mon pauvre Shun..)_

- On sait jamais, on peut toujours changer en quelqu'un de bien.

- Ce que t'es nul quand tu t'y mets."

Ikki repoussa son frère et ce dernier partit en direction de Misty. Le morceau venait de prendre fin, le jeune français n'était pas visible, où avait-il bien pu partir...? Shun regarda à droite et à gauche avant que deux bras viennent enlacer sa taille, une la tête du blondinet apparaissant au-dessus l'épaule gauche du jeune garçon, suivit d'un bisou sur la joue. Une chose était certaine, il avait bien transpiré.

"Tu me cherchais beau gosse ?"

Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'un clin d'œil et un ptit sourire narquois.

"Ben je suis venu avec toi, donc oui... et ne me serre pas comme ca s'il te plait.

- Mmm… Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ou que je te viole en public ?"

La main de Misty se glissant sous le t-shirt de Shun griffa légèrement son ventre. Ce dernier se crispa un court instant avant de se débattre et se de retirer de l'étreinte du blond, se tournant pour lui faire face, un petit air outré et vexé, mais rien de bien méchant surtout quand on connaît Shun.

"Arrête ça.

- Rolalala, si on peut plus rigoler... T'es bien coincé Shun, j'aurais du écouter les autres quand ils m'ont dit que j'arriverai à rien avec toi, du moins pas là où je voulais en venir."

Là-dessus, il leva le regard sur la scène. Shun baissa le visage, un peu embêté des mots de Misty... Pui il suivit son regard. Saga était seul sur la scène, la sueur perlant sur son front, un petit sourire éclairant son visage, il toussota un peu avant de dire ses quelques mots.

"Et bien c'est le break de ce soir, on prend 10 minutes de pause et nous sommes à vous de nouveau."

Il lâcha un sourire plus large, un clin d'œil aux spectateurs puis il partit tout en leur visant signe de main, on pouvait entendre dans la foule

"SAGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ou bien

"KANON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

En fait, seul un œil critique et expérimenté pouvait se rendre compte de la différence, et c'était le cas de Shun

"KANON !!!!!!!!!

- Non Misty, c'était Saga..

- SAGA !!!!!!!!

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu m'écoutes..."

Il leva les yeux au plafond, désemparé devant tant de bêtise puis il tourna les yeux vers Misty mais déjà son frère était entre eux.

"On va prendre l'air, viens.

- Mais j'ai pas…

- Moi je veux bien venir Ikki...!"

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage de Misty venait d'apparaître. Ikki était beau. Bon, pas autant que Saga ou Kanon mais au moins il était accessible. Misty s'accrocha au bras d'Ikki et saisit un bras de Shun.

"Allez... en route, vous deux."

Shun se mit à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Ikki, mélange de moue, dégoût et de "Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ??"

Pendant ce temps, en coulisses...


	2. Chapter 2

Saga prit, en passant, une bouteille d'eau fraîche que lui tendait un assistant, inclinant la tête en guise de remerciement. Il passa la bouteille sur son front et prit la direction du backstage pour se reposer avec le groupe.

Le visage baissé, il avancait tel un zombie dans les couloirs ; les cris des furies impatientes de revoir le groupe lui parvenait toujours lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers une portelatérale, sur son chemin. Un silence totale semblait régner dans la pièce. Saga continua sa route avant de se faire stopper net, percutant une chose non identifiée sur l'instant avant de sourire légèrement en voyant l'armoire à glace qui était devant lui.

"Aldé… j'ai cru que je percutais un mur"

Il pencha le visage sur le coté, quelques mèches coulant sur son visage. Il sourit amicalement, le géant fit de même. Au premier abord dans son costume, il faisait strict et menaçant mais quand on le connaissait, il apparaissait immédiatement comme très gentil et serviable. Saga jeta un coup d'œil à la porte derrière lui encore une fois puis regarda Aldébaran.

"Il est sorti voir le spectacle ?

- Non, il n'a voulu parler à personne"

Saga soupira puis son regard glissa sur la porte que gardait Aldé. Celle ci venait de s'entrouvrir... Mais une main jaillie de nulle part attrapa soudain l'oreille d'Aldébaran.

"BOUGE DE LA NOUNOURS, tu vois pas que tu déranges..?!"

DM venait encore de frapper, un large sourire amusé et méchant flottant sur les lèvres. Il aimait bien ridiculiser les autres, surtout les subordonnés. Aldébaran baissa le visage et s'écarta de la porte. Un vif mouvement et la main de Saga s'abattit sur le torse du batteur, le poussant durement sur la porte d'en face, cette dernière tapant avec fracas le mur, dévoilant là salle où le reste du groupe avait élu domicile pour la soirée. Saga reprit aussitôt.

"Le fait pas chier, tu ne viens pas l'emmerder quand il est là à la fin pour empêcher les groupies de t'approcher.

- Calmos grand, je faisais que m'amuser

- Ouais là dessus il a raison, on prend une pause, tu sais ce que c'est, une pause, ou tu ne sais faire que bosser ?"

Kanon venait de se lever d'un des fauteuils, regardant son frère en secouant le visage d'un air désabusé.

"Mets la en veilleuse toi tu veux, apprend ta chorégraphie un minimum est là tu te permettras de l'ouvrir et encore, seulement pour dire des choses intéressantes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Monsieur je suis le meilleur, tu vas me faire quoi ? Les fans n'y voient rien, ils sont totalement fous quand on joue.

- Clair, c'est une pause ou 10 minutes en prison là?"

Dm s'accrocha au cou de Saga pour passer aisément dans son dos, mais l'accolade fut de courte durée, Saga le repoussa en direction de son frère, et les deux acolytes tombèrent sur un canapé, riant aux éclats, enchantés d'avoir encore mis hors de lui le meneur du groupe.

"Et voilà, ça gueule encore, pour changer..."

Shura venait de murmurer ces quelques mots, sa cuillère tapotant le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table. Camus lui adressa un regard approbateur, mais n'émit aucun mot, tandis que Saga reprenait.

"On a de la reconnaissance à avoir envers eux, ils se déplacent tous pour nous, on doit leur offrir un concert de grande qualité.

- Offrir c'est vite dit, ils ont payé…

- La ferme, Angelo.

- Et bien il est l'heure du thé je crois."

Mu se leva et amena l'eau chaude qu'il versa dans les tasses l'une après l'autre, gratifiant chaque membre d'un sourire.

Camus et l'eau chaude. Il avait encore en main son eau glacée et l'autre au cheveux mauves lui proposait du thé... Cependant, la politesse fit qu'il ne le refusa pas. Seul DM présenta un signe de mécontentement,

deux doigts plongés dans la bouche annoncant une menace de vomissement imminent. Mu garda son calme olympien et se posa, tasse en main.

Le thé, même si certains membres du groupe n'aimaientt guère cela, était devenu une habitude du compositeur Mû

Mu avait un grand talent pour l'écriture... et pour écouter les gens.

"Angelo. Le fait de te rebeller contre tout serait-il une manière de t'affirmer et de te donner de l'assurance ...?

- Mais..Mais.. Vas-y, parle moi pas comme ça !"

« Parle moi pas », voilà bien des mots que seul le batteur du groupe pouvait sortir quand il se trouvait désarmé face au calme de Mü... Surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment tort, pour le coup. En tous cas, personne n'avait pu louper la phrase, et ils se mirent tous à rire, à l'exception de DM.

"Parle moi pas…"

Kanon essuya une larme qui coulait d'un de ses yeux, riant encore à ces trois mots.

"Rassure-moi, tu ne veux pas écrire de musique parce que ton parler, il est limite.. Limite jeune débile tu sais ça ?

- HÉ !! Apprends ta chorégraphie au lieu de te foutre de moi.

- Non Angelo, n'emploies pas MES mots pour TE défendre.

- Allez Hop, dans tes dents !

- Je vous emmerde tous, autant que vous êtes.

- La vulgarité n'a jamais réglé les problèmes Angelo, passe un jour dans mon cabinet pour que nous puissions en discuter, moi sur une chaise et toi sur le canapé."

DM regarda Saga, Kanon, Shura et Mû, enfin tout ceux qui avaient prit la parole. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Camus mais ce dernier glissait ses glaçons dans son thé ; le sourire qu'il avait était de toute manière en parfaite harmonie avec ceux des autres.

Devant cette mobilisation générale contre lui, DM prit un coussin, le cala sur son visage et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, décidé à se faire oublier pour la pause. Une ambiance détendue pour une fois mais de courte durée : la porte s'ouvrit et Aldébaran apparut.

"C'est à vous dans 2minutes, faudrait se dépêcher."

La dessus le groupe se leva et comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un, il partirent en direction de la scène, Saga tapant à la porte mystérieuse lorsqu'il passa devant.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty sortait donc de la salle avec le duo de frères, regardant les gens sortis en même temps qu'eux pour prendre l'air pendant le break, marmonnant quelques mots…

"Il est bien foutu le ptit aux cheveux roses là-bas, j'aime bien ses fesses dans son cuir noir.

- RAH mais arrête de me dire ce genre d'atrocité, c'est dégueulasse."

Ikki secoua son bras comme un damné pour que Misty le lâche, y arrivant au prix de gros efforts, avant que le blond lui ne lui annonce à travers un sourire amusé.

"C'était pas le bon interlocuteur, je voulais le dire à Shun."

Puis le Français se tourna vers Shun, toujours sourire.

"Je disais donc à ton frère"

Puis il murmura de nouveau

"Il est bien foutu le ptit aux cheveux roses là-bas, j'aime bien ses fesses dans son cuir noir."

Le tout en pointant du doigt le ptit en question afin que Shun puisse voir ce qu'il matait avec tant d'intérêt... en fait, il lui montrait précisément le postérieur du garçon qui leur tournait le dos. Shun sourit amusé, jusqu'à ce que Misty le tire par le bras pour aller à la rencontre. Shun résista aussitôt, il n'aimait guère ce genre de plan drague foireux donc Misty avait l'art... Mais ce dernier le tirait sec, et ils arrivèrent rapidement entre le garçon au cheveux roses et une sorte de punk à la crête grise-blanche dont Misty se désintéressa bien vite, ouvrant la conversation comme il savait si bien le faire.

"Salut beau gosse. T'es venu seul au concert ?"

Il eut pour seule réponse des grands yeux ouverts étonnés à cette méthode d'approche, le ptit jetant un coup d'œil à son pote Kryshna. Shun posa sa main libre sur sa nuque, tourna le visage vers ce dernier et se mit à rougir, gêné.

"Excusez le, il est un peu...

- Alors beau gosse, ca te dit de voir la suite du concert avec moi et mon pote ?"

Io perdu, jeta un regard plein de détresse à celui qui était avec lui, un appel au secours... mais ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Io finit par accepter, ne sachant pas trop comment décliner sans envoyer bouler Misty... qui attrapa son bras et l'emmena en direction de la salle de concert.

"Au fait, t'as un prénom ?

-... Io...

Io… marrant ça, comme les voyelles A E I O U, en plus les tiennes suivent l'ordre, t'as de la chance t'aurais pu t'appeler Ae ou Ou."

Misty se mit à rire de sa blague... seul, fallait bien l'avouer. Shun ne savait plus où se mettre, de plus en plus gêné de traîner avec un type dans le genre de Misty. Io esquissa un sourire mais rien de plus, toujours un peu dépassé par les événements et surtout par le fait qu'on puisse avoir un humour aussi nul. Kryshna resta en retrait, suivant le trio de loin et lui-même était pisté par Ikki... c'était un peu l'espion de l'espion sur le moment, vérifiant à sa manière qu'ils étaient clean, les deux intrus là, et surtout qu'aucun d'eux ne s'approchait de son frère.

La foule était rentrée de nouveau, les cinq garçons avaient réussi à avoir une place aux premières loges cette fois. Shun se sépara du groupe pour s'avancer le plus possible : le moment qu'il attendait aller bientôt arriver. Le groupe avait déjà reprit sa place mais cette fois ci, les jumeaux étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, chacun en bout de scène, micro à la main.

DM marqua du pied le futur rythme , Shura commença l'introduction d' " _Illuminati _" sur sa basse. Angelo et Mü le rejoignirent peu après.

Lumière tamisé, Saga et Kanon avaient tout deux le visage baissé, restant figés. L'intro était longue et faisait monter la tension dans la salle... Tout le monde attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un... et Shun était là pour cela ; il était sur la pointe des pieds, attendant, impatient... mais... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'introduction était trop longue.

Shura jeta un coup d'œil ans les backstages. Rien, pas de signe.

Kanon et Saga ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard.

Camus, lui, était zen, le reste d'un glaçon qui fondait encore dans la bouche lui suffisait à être calme... puis le signal fut lancé, un déclic, projecteurs coupés durant quelques instants, la basse, la batterie et le synthé redoublèrent dans l'introduction maintenant plus rapide, plus forte.

Une lumière rouge, une verte pâle, une bleue, tous les spots éclairèrent le centre de la scène où se tenait... un homme... une femme… L'ex-chanteur du groupe qui avait fait l'honneur de participer au concert avec eux, ce soir-là.

Un pied posé sur projecteur éteint devant lui, ses bottes de cuir remontant jusqu'aux genoux, un short en cuir, veste courte dévoilant son torse nue, une rose placé délicatement entre ses lèvres, ses cheveux coulant sur son dos et ses épaules, d'un mouvement ample il lança sa rose vers les fans, SES fans.

Crise d'hystérie dans l'assemblée.

"APHRODITE !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shun avait enfin sa perle rare, un concert avec son chanteur, son idole. La rose finit sa course à ses pieds et il se jeta dessus ; plusieurs autres personnes étaient sur lui mais ils furent dégagés par Ikki, enfin une utilité pour son frère !

Shun serra la rose contre lui, et ne perdit aucune miette du spectacle, des paroles, de la danse, du corps d'Aphrodite, il le dévorait des yeux, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

Aphrodite traversa la scène tout le long, regardant toujours les fans en contrebas. Posant une main sur le torse de Saga, il se cala dans son dos, une main sur son pantalon, il griffa légèrement la cuisse de ce dernier, effleurant habilement son entrejambe quand il remonta sa main. Celle-ci s'arrêtant sur le ventre du leader, il continua à chanter... Saga avait prit l'habitude ce petit jeu qui faisait partie de la chorégraphie mise en place, il ne bougea pas, jetant juste un regard à Aphrodite... Un regard pas admiratif mais plutôt haineux à ce dernier, qui était déjà dos à dos avec Camus, se trémoussant tout en chantant.

Aphrodite se rapprocha du bord de la scène, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir où avait atterri la rose. Il fixa Shun, le regardant de bas en haut, et lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. C'était plus qu'il ne fallait pour que Shun ne devienne comme tous ceux présents, sautillant sur place, une main vers le chanteur en criant son nom. Mais il fallait une fin à tout cela, et la musique finit par se stopper, la scène s'assombrissant de nouveau pour se vider... Shun reprit à moitié ses esprits, l'autre moitié étant encore avec Aphrodite. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant le groupe des quatre autres... et ne vit que Ikki, qui était occupé à repousser tout le monde avec une avalanche d'insultes pour éviter qu'on vienne piquer la rose de Shun. Ce dernier sourit amusé à la scène puis la rangea bien vite pour éviter tout autre embêtement à son frère.

Shun ne mit guère de temps à trouver Misty qui s'était totalement désintéressé du concert. Io était contre un mur, mains ouvertes posé à la surface. Misty l'embrassait, et contre son gré, au vu de ses mouvements spasmodiques de tête, alors que son regard de nouveau en détresse cherchait Kryshna des yeux. Les mains de Misty se baladaient sur le corps de Io, mais rien de bien précis, touchant un peu partout.

Shun, après ce pur moment pour lui, n'avait pas envi de se traîner le Français et quitta la salle de concert alors que derrière-lui la musique reprenait... sans son chanteur fétiche. Mais lui avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il avait décidé de prendre l'air pour apprécier encore un peu ce petit moment de bonheur... et surtout le seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Io avait une main sur la manche du blouson en jean de Kryshna, tirant dessus assez durement.

"Kryshna, bordel sors moi de là, il me lâche plus l'autre.

- C'est ton problème, moi je suis tranquille dans mon coin, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, on dirait

- Mais c'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas rester avec Misty !

- Pas mon problème... d'ailleurs le revoilà."

La dessus l'hindou laissa Io seul avec Misty, avec toujours ce même petit regard « A l'aide » dans les yeux sur premier, mais il fut de courte durée car déjà une tape légère vient percuter ses fesses. Io soupira avant de prendre un faux sourire.

" Misty, déjà revenu ?

- Je t'ai manqué, je suis sur, beau gosse.

- Euh."

Il aurait bien répondu non mais impossible, il ne savait pas comment le dire sans être méchant ou cassant. Là dessus il croisa le regard d'Ikki qui poussait tout le monde dans la foule, ralant contre tous, cherchant son frère qui avait fugué sans même le prévenir, mais où va le monde ! Sur scène se produisaient toujours les Golds, leur musique rendait toujours les fans fous, applaudissant en scandant leur nom.

D'ailleurs Saga avait récupéré son calme après qu'Aphrodite soit parti, curieux, et cela ne touchait pas que lui, cela se voyait sur le visage des autres membres du groupe... hormis Camus, lui avait fait son plein de glaçons et en suçotait un tout en jouant... Ah, et Mü qui était tout à fait zen, en même temps qu'est ce qui pouvait énerver Mü, joueur de synthé dans le groupe et psychologue de métier, à peut être les discutions théologiques avec son ami Shaka, prof de Yoga... Pas que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas mais ils tournaient en rond, enfin soit, dans tout les cas, le groupe était calme et le son était tout bonnement parfait.

Dehors Shun était seul, regardant la rose qu'il avait récupéré, se baladant dans les rues aux alentours de la salle de concert. Par pur hasard, au détour d'une ruelle, il tomba sur un clochard. Ce dernier poussait son caddy, le teint rougeâtre et les dents assez amochées. La crasse était bien là et toute sa beauté l'avait quitté, mais avait-il était beau un jour . Shun fit un bond en arrière, une main sur la nuque, il secoua le visage de bas en haut, lâchant quelques mots pour le pauvre homme.

"Je suis désolé monsieur

- Beuh !! T'peux pas r'garder ou tu vas toi ?"

La dessus, le clochard lâcha son caddy et se dirigea vers Shun, l'attrapant par les épaules, il le secouait tel un prunier, bavant un peu sur le coin des lèvres. Avec l'haleine qu'il avait, nul doute sur le fait qu'il avait beaucoup bu.

"On traite pas Jamian comme ça, sale morveux, t'as compris

- Mais j'ai dit que je m'excusais...

- Je veux pas le savoir, les jeunes tous les mêmes, bande de voyous !"

La dessus il leva la main, Shun eut pour seul mouvement un mouvement du bras devant le visage et les yeux clos, ainsi que ce mot répété « désolé » mais la main ne vint pas s'abattre sur son visage à son grand étonnement, il rouvrit les yeux, souriant.

"Ikk…"

Il arrêta tout de suite sa phrase. Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon, la vingtaine tout au plus, une cigarette dans la bouche, tenant le poignet de Jamian, la cigarette suivait un mouvement de bas en haut, il était châtain, posant son regard sur Shun puis sur le clochard qu'il repoussa avec force, réajustant son costard juste après. Le pauvre homme alla finir sa course dans les poubelles, sur le sol, levant les bras en l'air.

"Ouais on s'attaque au plus faibles, sale voyou, mais tu verras un jour.

- La ferme papy, on verra rien du tout."

Il prit le caddy, le renversa et le poussa du pied vers Jamian, avant de se tourner vers Shun, lachant sa cigarette pour l'éteindre du talon.

"C'est moi ou tu amènes les ennuis ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas ça, enfin merci quand même...

- T'es pas au concert, qu'est que tu fais là ?

- Je prends une pause, besoin de prendre l'air... Un peu."

Dante jeta un coup d'œil à la rose avant de fixer Shun de nouveau, souriant légèrement, il tourna les talons et fit signe de le suivre, Shun hésita un long moment, regardant derrière lui puis le clochard : ce dernier roupillait déjà dans ses ordures. Par curiosité, il suivit l'inconnu, faisant quelques pas rapide pour arriver à sa hauteur.

"T'as un nom ?

- Oui, Shun et vous ?

- Dante. Dis moi, cette rose, ce n'est pas la tienne, je me trompe ?

- Non c'est celle qu'Aphrodite a lancé durant le concert

- On dirait un trésor pour toi, t'as peur qu'on te la vole ou quoi ?

- Oui et non, disons que je suis un réel fan et que j'aimerais bien la garder si possible.

- Je vois ça."

Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant une limousine blanche. Dante s'y accouda coté porte arrière ; sortant une cigarette, il en proposa une à Shun mais comme à son habitude, il refusa poliment l'offre. Le regard de Shun quitta Dante pour regarder la voiture de plus près, faisant le tour, il l'observait sans la toucher, admiratif. Il n'était pas fan de voiture mais c'était la première fois qu'il en croisait une comme ca, peinture totalement blanche, vitre teintée, banale en somme.. Mais pas la longueur de la voiture, en fait.

"C'est ta voiture ?"

Dante tourna le visage, crachant sa fumée en l'air, amusé par la question.

"J'aimerais bien, mais non, ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis que chauffeur."

Ca Shun le savait car à présent la voiture lui disait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Pas moyen de remettre un nom ou quelque chose dessus, il continua à l'admirer et à se poser la question « Ou l'ai-je déjà vue ? », Sa question allait avoir une réponse assez vite, une porte métallique venait de s'ouvrir, une voix claire à la fois et douce et froide se fit entendre.

"Dante, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de pas t'appuyer sur la voiture et qui est cette jeune personne qui tourne autour comme un pique assiette ?"

La dessus Dante ne le fit pas dire deux fois, il se poussa de la voiture, passant le sommet de sa veste à l'endroit ou il était appuyé, avant de regarder Shun. D'ailleurs Shun était là, raide comme un piquet, bouche ouverte, les mouches auraient pu y entrer et en sortir sans risquer de se faire gober. Mais oui, la voiture, il savait où il l'avait vue : sur un des nombreux reportages et dvd de son idole. C'était celle d'Aphrodite. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le regard saphir du chanteur, ce dernier ne le regarda même pas l'ignorant totalement.

"C'est… euh.. Shun, une personne du spectacle que j'ai croisé par pur hasard durant ma..

- Tu as interdiction de quitter la voiture, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, note que ca sera retiré de son salaire, tu étais prévenu il me semble.

- Ha bordel !

- Et garde ton langage pour le commun je te prie.

- Désolé."

Aphrodite, réajusta son haut en cuir, il n'avait qu cela de son passage de scène, portant un pantalon et bottes plus classique et sombre, il s'avança vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, son regard saphir se stoppa sur la rose avant de sourire légèrement à l'image protecteur que donnait Shun dans la manière dont il la tenait.

"Oui je me rappelle de toi, je t'ai vu durant le concert.

- Oui moi aussi je vous ai vu."

Argh, il venait de ce rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses mots à l'instant, bien sur qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le chanteur... Il avait le regard sur la rose maintenant, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son idole et surtout n'osant pas admirer l'être qui se trouvait devant lui... mais il ne put s'empècher et levant le regard lentement sur Aphrodite, admirant la moindre partie du corps de son idole. Aphrodite souriait juste à la réponse de ce dernier et lui reposa une question vu le silence qu'avait instauré Shun.

"Et tu ne vas pas voir le reste du concert ?

- Non.. enfin si mais non, j'étais venu en priorité pour vous.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, quelqu'un qui reconnaît le vrai talent..."

Dante se trouvant dans le dos d'Aphrodite, posa un poing sur son visage, indiquant qu'il était rasant quand il était pris de mégalomanie aiguë, son employeur.

" Vous chantez bien, vous savez ?

- Mais je le sais…"

De nouveau gros blanc de la part de Shun, son regard se stoppa sur le torse nue du chanteur, admirant la moindre parcelle de son corps, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement contre sa poitrine, il était à quelques pas de sa star et lui parlait même, quand il dirait ça à Ikki, non son frère s'en foutrait surement... à Misty… heureusement qu'il n'était pas celui là... en tout cas Sorento en ferait une jaunisse d'avoir refusé l'invitation et de l'avoir laissé à Misty, il pourrait lui raconter cela mais le croira-t-il ?

"Bon et bien je vais te laisser à moins que tu souhaites qu'on te ramène chez toi, Dante se fera un plaisir de faire un détour pour cela, ca sera lui qui paiera l'essence du trajet puisqu'il a QUITTE la voiture.

- Nia nia nia..."

Murmura Dante entre ses dents, mais rien de plus, ouvrant la porte à Aphrodite attendant que Shun se décide. Shun était totalement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi répondre ou dire, son frère l'attendait... ainsi que Misty...

oOo

"Io, j'en ai marre du concert, on va chez moi ?

- Je ne peux pas désolé, je rentre avec Kryshna.

- Mais il n'est plus là, allez vient chez moi"

Misty se frottait à Io tout en lui donnant un regard pervers. Io déglutit, criant au fond de lui « NON !!! » , vite une réponse à lui donner, vite...

"Ma mère m'a donné la permission de minuit et il est déjà…oh ben 0h30,je dois y aller.

- Attend, prend mon numéro au moins tu m'appelles et on se revoit mon beau ?

- Euh ouais… c'est ca."

Il prit le numéro avant de se faire alpaguer par Ikki qui le saisit aux épaules tout en le secouant.

"PARLE!! TU ENTENDS !!! PARLEUH !!!

- Mais.. Tu m'as même pas posé de question.

- OU EST SHUN ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN !!"

Ses mots étaient coupés par des HaaaHHAAAaahh du fait qu'il fait qu'il était secoué comme un prunier puis Ikki le lâcha partant secoue un autre pauvre spectateur qui n'avait rien demandé.

"Parle-toi, JE SAIS QUE TU SAIS !!!!!!!!!"

Et Io finit par se libérer de Misty.

oOo

"Et bien, je veux bien, oui ca serait aimable de votre part.

- Dante… Porte"

La dessus il obéit et ouvrit la porte aux deux, Aphrodite se glissa dans sa voiture. Shun, bien qu'il soit pur et innocent, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux fesses d'Aphrodite avant de secouer la tête se disant à lui même non non, fais pas ton Misty, arrête ça. . Il se glissa en voiture et se posa face à son idole dans la limousine spacieuse qui offrait canapé face à face, puis la voiture démarra, quittant la ruelle et par la même occasion le lieu du concert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis content que 'Et Si' plaise.** _

_Louwenn, je suis désolé, cette fois je ne mets qu'un seul chapitre éè je te remercie pour tes encouragements, et revoilà ci dessous Angelo et son langage châtié ;-)  
_

_Patthy, merci mille fois pour les encouragements !!  
_

_Caro, le groupe, il fallait tout de même rendre à César... ils s'appellent 'les Golds', tout simplement ! Si tu arrives à avoir des places de concert, je veux bien que tu m'en envoies !_

**_J'en profite pour mentionner qu'il y a un lemon ci après, aussi ce chapitre est NC-17_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Et voilà donc notre ami Shun en compagnie de sa star. La voix de Dante se fit entendre par l'intercom, lui demandant où il habitait précisément à Tokyo, et la réponse se fit hésitante plus par timidité qu'autre chose... mais il finit donc par lâcher son adresse à Dante.

Shun était assis face à Aphrodite, mains sur les genoux, hésitant, ne disant aucun mot mais son regard ne cessait de déshabiller son idole. Aphrodite était quant à lui une jambe l'une sur l'autre, s'étant servi une coupe de champagne... Il regardait par la fenêtre, ne disant rien, en fait il regardait plus précisément le reflet de Shun, souriant légèrement, amusé à la façon dont ce dernier le regardait, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ramener un de ses fans chez lui, mais dans ses coulisses c'était autre chose. Après tout il serait bien naïf de ne profiter de son statut pour se faire plaisir, et il fallait avouer que le jeune garçon qu'il ramenait chez lui était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Il se retourna et changea de canapé, se mettant assis à coté de Shun. Ce dernier baissa le regard et se déplaça de quelques centimètres sur le coté pour s'éloigner d'Aphrodite.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je t'intimide peut être ?"

Shun ne répondit pas mais le fait qu'il rougissait et son petit hochement de la tête positif parlaient pour lui. Aphrodite décida de le décontracter en parlant apparemment d'un sujet qui intéressait énormément les deux : lui.

"Comment as tu trouvé ma prestation de ce soir ?

- Extra.. enfin je voulais dire que vous étiez parfait.

- Tu trouves ? Pourtant les Golds n'était pas au meilleur de leur forme.

- Ils jouaient tous très bien, je trouve.

- Ah Bon ?!? Mmm moi qui ai quitté le groupe, tu devrais me croire quand je te dis que c'était mauvais.

- D'accord, mais pour être franc, je n'ai pas trop regardé les autres.

- Tant mieux, ils n'en valent guère la peine."

Aphrodite se décala pour se mettre contre Shun à nouveau, posant une main sur le genou de ce dernier ; il se pencha pour reprendre le champagne et se servir une coupe, Shun refusant de nouveau poliment. Regardant la main sur son genou, il voulu se décaler de nouveau mais la porte l'en empêcha... il était mal à l'aise sur l'instant, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Aphrodite reprit place, laissant sa main à l'endroit ou elle était posée.

"Tu m'avais déjà vu en concert ?

- Non c'était ma première fois et j'aimerai bien vous voir aussi durant vos concerts solos

- Et bien tu donneras ton numéro et ton adresse à Dante, il t'enverra les places pour le prochain, bien sur si tu le veux.

- OUI !!"

Dit-il dans un élan d'enthousiasme, avant de se reprendre et de répéter plus calmement.

"Oui bien sur, merci, ca serait vraiment gentil de votre part."

Il fixa la main d'Aphrodite qui ne cessait de monter lentement sur sa cuisse, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il sentit un index sur son menton, tournant son visage, puis avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, ses lèvres se soudaient à celle de son idole.

Aphrodite n'était pas du genre à parlementer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, il voulait tout et tout de suite. Sa langue se glissa entre les lèvres de Shun pour se joindre à la sienne mais le jeune garçon recula le visage par réflexe Son recul fut stoppé par la vitre : encore une fois il avait oublié l'espace clos où il se trouvait, et l'assaut d'Aphrodite reprit de plus belle, posant une main entre la porte et l'autre canapé, piégeant Shun. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, intimidé, rouge de honte, se demandant ou il était et ce qu'il faisait là, le pourquoi il avait accepté cette offre, tâtonnant autour de lui pour trouver une sortie qui n'était pas là. Ses mains finirent leur course sur les jambes d'Aphrodite et ne bougèrent plus, lui qui fantasmait durant ses rêves sur sa star, voilà qu'il était prisonnier de cette dernière et il était là, passif, ne sachant que faire.

Aphrodite, lui, savait très bien où il allait, sa main libre qui ne bloquait pas le passage à se posa sur le ventre de shun, tirant sur le t-shirt pour se faufiler en-dessous, griffant légèrement la peau du jeune garçon qui se contracta sur l'instant. Son souffle était rapide et il était toujours immobile, les doigts fuselés d'Aphrodite remontèrent sur le torse de Shun, le caressant longuement et doucement, ses lèvres ne quittant plus celle du jeune homme.

Shun ne put réellement résister longtemps à ce genre d'initiative, sa langue se mit finalement à caresser celle d'Aphrodite, se décontractant comme il pouvait. Le chanteur eut un petit rictus amusé quand le garçon se décida enfin à répondre à ses avances ; il saisit les épaules de Shun, l'allongeant sur une des banquettes. Aphrodite se mit à cheval au niveau du bas de ses jambes, posant une main sur le ventre de Shun et l'autre qui commençait déjà à déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme.

Shun avala sa salive, tout allait trop vite pour lui mais il n'osa pas bouger, il n'osa rien dire, qui était-il après tout ? D'autres auraient tué pour avoir sa place en ce moment. Il ne bougea donc pas, laissant Aphrodite continuer. Il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses cuisses ainsi que son boxer, puis une sensation chaude et humide suivit tout cela. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de relation avec son ex, Sorento, mais... c'était Sorento…

Aphrodite ne se souciait guère de savoir à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir le fan qui était devant lui, son regard fixant le ventre de Shun, il s'appliquait et dévoiler un autre don que le chant à ce pauvre (pauvre... ça reste à voir ) Shun qui serrait les poings sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il sentait les va et vient rapides puis doux, mélange efficace en soi, puis Aphrodite se redressa, laissant une de ses mains se refermer sur l'objet de son désir, reprenant ses mouvements Il passa sa langue sur le cou de Shun, ce dernier gémissant de plus en plus souvent sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Le pouce d'Aphrodite passait sur l'extrémité de l'intimité de Shun, lui sussurant.

"Tu peux me faire plaisir, retire le reste de tes habits je te prie.

-MmM."

Un petit gémissement qui était apparemment positif car Shun obéit, il se redressa avec difficulté pour retirer son pantalon puis il voulu retirer son haut mais il n'eut guère le temps, déjà Aphrodite lui ceinturer la taille, le mettant assis contre lui. Il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de brûlant contre son dos ; les mains d'Aphrodite se posèrent sur ses fesses, et il abaissa lentement et précautionneusement Shun. Ce dernier posa les mains sur le canapé, pour résister un minimum, mais ce ne fut guère efficace, Aphrodite eut enfin ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"REPONDS MOI LE CLOCHARD, OU QU'IL EST SHUN ?"

Ikki tapa le pauvre vieux Jamian qui dormait dans ses détritus, ralant.

"Embête pas les vieillards qui n'ont rien demandé...

- IL EST OU SHUN ?

- Qui qui c'est ton truc là ?

- C'est mon frère, vieil ivrogne, il a les cheveux verts, ça passe pas inaperçu quand même !

- Ben l'est parti avec le mec qui m'a poussé là, le jeune voyou en grosse voiture ?

- OU !! TU VAS PARLER BORDEL ??"

La dessus Ikki lui retourna une paire de baffe.

"AIE, burp…"

Et oui, Ikki venait bien de se faire roter à la face, le pauvre Jamian revola dans les poubelles et Ikki parti en courant en appelant son frère Shun.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aphrodite maintenait les jambes de Shun écartées. Celui-ci avait une main posé sur une banquette derrière lui et l'autre sur une cuisse du chanteur, accentuant le va et vient. Jamais il n'aurait cru sentir pareil plaisir. Cela était-il dû au fait que c'était son idole, ou au fait qu'Aphrodite était réellement bien de ce coté là ? En tout cas la question disparut vite fait de sa tête, son front perlant de sueur sous le mouvement.

Aphrodite, posa une main sur l'intimité de Shun, accentuant le plaisir à l'aide de cette dernière. Ils étaient quasiment synchrones sur la fin et le stade de non-retour fut atteint au même moment par le couple. Deux long gémissements assez intenses, ainsi que leurs corps parcourus de frisson, voilà qui traduisit tout le plaisir qu'ils les avaient envahis sur quelques secondes.

Shun s'adossa contre Aphrodite, tête contre une épaule. Aphrodite pour sa part posa une main sur le torse de sa victime de la nuit, esquissant un sourire amusé pour lui-même, restant pour le moment dans cette position, il ne libérera Shun qu'à l'arrivée à son domicile.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ikki fouillait dans chaque ruelle, gueulant toujours SHUN et la personne qui allait lui répondre n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait.

"Gueule pas comme ça à tout va..."

Ikki se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'interpellait et voilà que lui faisait face, le batteur du groupe, DM

"Je gueule si je veux.

- Et je te réponds si je veux.

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais ptet où est mon frère toi ?

- Non j'en sais rien mais tu gueules comme un putois depuis 5 minutes, s'il était là, il t'aurait surement entendu non ?

- Ouais pour sur mais il est souvent dans les étoiles donc je veux en être certain.

- Il est peut-être rentré chez toi, t'y a pensé au moins au lieu d'errer comme un chien là ?

- HE !!! Me parle pas comme ça et t'es qui d'abord ?"

Là, DM se retrouva con... un mec qui vient au concert et qui n'est pas foutu de reconnaître le batteur du groupe... il haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de fixer Ikki.

"Bon je vais me boire un sky, je t'en offre ?

- Je suis mineur..

- Et tu vas me dire, avec ta gueule, que t'en as jamais bu ?

- Mouais.. bon j'accepte"

Ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans les back-stages, direction la loge du groupe.


	6. Chapter 6

**- NATURE UNITY !!!**

Voilà que des tentacules arboricoles couraient vers l'homme à la peau blanche… Homme ? On ne savait guère si c'était un homme mais en tout cas, il venait de disparaître mystérieusement pour esquiver l'attaque.

- Fait chier.. Ca marche pas, tu vas te faire toucher OUAIS !??!

- **NATURE UNITY !!!**

Nouvelle esquive de notre ami à la peau albâtre.

- MAIS MERDE !!!

- **SALAMANDER SHOCK !!!**

Deux immenses griffes apparurent et pourfendirent l'ancien assaillant, l'envoyant bouler contre un arbre.

- ARGH !! Raclure !!!

- Alberich !! Arrête ta console et descends, tu vas être en retard en cours !

- OUAIS M'man !! J'arrive.

Alberich stoppa son jeu vidéo et descendit quatre à quatre les marches, arracha son sac de la dernière, un salut à sa mère et le voilà sorti direction... ses amis.

Huit amis pour être précis, la bande des « Divine Boys » :

les jumeaux Syd et Bud, tout l'un avec l'autre, habillés pareil, t-shirt blanc et manches remontées, jean craqué.

Siegfried, malgré qu'il soit parmi les plus âgés, c'était un peu la tête de turc du groupe et il était tellement gentil qu'il ne disait rien.

Mime, vlà le prénom, ses parents devait pas l'aimer... et c'était quoi cette manie de boire le café le ptit doigt levé ? N'importe quoi.

Hagen, le blondinet du groupe, beau gosse qui se la joue cool mais pour assurer en baston, plus personne, le néant, le vide absolu.

Fenrir, monsieur l'associal, limite s'il te grogne pas dessus quand il te parle...

et Thor, le grand baraqué, utile.. Ben ouais, si on se veut racketter les jeunes, faut bien une force de frappe.. et au moins on est à l'abri de tout.

Ah, et Albérich, the leader, the big boss, the best, the…

- HO !!! au lieu de nous faire glander devant chez toi, tu voudrais pas bouger ton cul de rouquin et venir à nous ?

- J'arrive Fenrir, je comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour gueuler déjà à 7h30… T'as un secret ?

- Ouais..

- Euh.. Merci pour cette remarque si spontané et intéressante, Thor.

- De rien.

- On bouge les gars ?

- On bouge les gars ?

Ces mots simultanés venaient des jumeaux Syd et Bud.

Un hochement de tête de la part de tout le monde et les voilà parti direction Aschoolgard _( l'imagination débordante, vous avez vu ça :p )_. La marche était agrémentée de conversations qui allait du « Je suis le meilleur. » d'Alberich, au « Je vais vous péter la tête à tous » de Fenrir, suivi de « Si j'étais une femme, je sortirais avec moi » de Hagen, en passant par les « OUAIS » de Thor, les « je me suis limé les ongles aujourd'hui » de Mime et les « tout à fait d'accord avec toi » des jumeaux.

Mais Alberich se stoppa durant sa marche, arrivant à un croisement, tournant le visage, il vit une bande rivale ou du moins une partie... Shun, Ikki et Hyoga.

Les SaintSchool, la plaie des lycées voisins, qui gagnaient tout les épreuves sportives, qui ne se la ramenaient jamais, qui leur inspirait presque,pour le coup, un instense sentiment de pitié, étaient là, en groupe.

- Ooh.. Ils sont 3, on se les fait les mecs ?

-...

- Ouais.

- Vais tout casser.

- Vous les trouvez comment mes fringues ?

- j'ai oublié ma harpe pour le cours de musique…

- On s'en fout.

- On s'en fout.

Alberich tapa sur le torse de Thor qui s'avança en premier, direction le trio.

**oOoOoOoOo **

En face.

-Arrête Ikki, je suis rentré après la partie d'Aphrodite, et j'aurais du te prévenir, désolé...

Shun baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son frère et encore moins lui avouer la vérité, comment lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, et en plus, l'aurait-il cru ?

Il se voyait mal dire « Ikki, j'ai couché avec Aphrodite dans sa voiture pendant que son chauffeur me conduisait à la maison. »

Ca faisait gros à avaler quand même.

- Moi je n'aime pas leur musique, je préfère..

- Tu préfères les mister freeze, on le sait Hyoga.

- NON !!! en plus ça fait pas de la musique. En fait, j'aime…

Hyoga se tut, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aimait, ce qui prit une bonne trentaine de seconde avant que Ikki rompe le silence imposé.

- Moi j'aime bien les trucs qui déchirent, genre Slipknot.

- Ikki… Mon frère… je t'aime… Mais ça gueule plus que ça ne chante

- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ? t'as vu tes groupes, ca fait limite gay pride...

- Hé !!! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es rentré après moi ? Tu m'as toujours rien dit.

- J'ai discuté avec le batteur, Angelo, un gars très sympa, je me demande ce qu'il fout avec cette bande de bras cassés...

- Ouais c'est ça, sale menteur…

- Tu me crois pas ? J'ai bu un Whisky avec en plus.

- Je te crois encore moins là, ca ne fait pas crédible du tout.

- Ah ouais alors écoute bien ca, je l'ai croisé alors que je te cherchais, il fumait seul dehors et…

Ikki commença à tout lui décrire…

**oOoOoOoOo **

- Et tu va me dire qu'avec ta gueule t'en a jamais bu ?

- Mouais.. bon j'accepte.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Aldébaran se mit face à eux, regardant Ikki, il secoua la tête négativement.

- Ca va aller, il est avec moi, t'en fais pas, grand dadais.

- Grand je sais pas, dadais, il a l'air.

Dm ricana, apparemment lui et Ikki étaient sur la même longueur concernant les blagues pourraves. Dm ouvra la porte de sa loge, plusieurs fringues en boules sur le sol, surement ses vêtements de scène, et la bouteille de whisky sur la table de maquillage. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil tournant, s'allongeant quasiment dedans avant de faire face à Ikki.

- Prend le canapé. Glace ou pas ?

- Oui je veux bien, s'il te plait.

Dm se redressa, ouvrit son frigo et surprise... il claqua tout de suite la porte pour le refermer, se posant dans son fauteuil à nouveau, mode larve en action.

- Camus est passé par-là, désolé.

- C'est qui ça ?

- T'es venu ici et tu ne sais pas qui est Camus, tu serais pas un peu débile des fois ?

- Grr !! non j'accompagne mon frère, je te l'ai dit dehors.

- Mais même, tu t'es pas renseigné ?

- NON !!!!

- Ok ! Ok ! T'énerve pas terreur, c'est un membre du groupe, un des mecs à la gratte... avec les cheveux longs.

- Ouais, je vois à peu près et toi t'es le batteur, je t'ai reconnu après coup

- Ca fait toujours plaisir…

- Bon il arrive à pied le verre ?

Dm ricana à la réaction de Ikki, ce dernier lui rappelait lui en plus jeune, sale caractère, mauvaise humeur constante, bref un ptit chieur en pleine croissance. Il se redressa et se servit puis remplit le verre destiné à Ikki, qui embraya aussitôt.

- Tu n'as pas vu mon frère ?

- Non mais j'ai vu Aphrodite partir et accompagné, ptet par lui…

Il prit un sourire mystérieux, puis amusé. DM avait bien vu Aphrodite partir accompagné, mais par qui, cela il n'en savait strictement rien : de nuit et dans un coin mal éclairé, d'autant plus... Il mentionnait cela mais c'était juste pour faire chier Ikki.

- Non, mais je suis sérieux là.

- Me too.

- Il est dangereux? Il va faire quoi à mon frère ? Il va pas le taper ? Il va le ramener à la maison ? Il a quel age ? Il est responsable ?

- …Il va… non je… je ne… Il doit…. Je pen...

- Mais réponds BORDEL !!!

Ikki se redressa, il bondit au-dessus de la table et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil tournant de DM

- Laisse-moi le temps de répondre, attardé..

- VITE JE DOIS Y ALLER !!! J'ARRIVE SHUN !!!

La dessus Ikki tourna les talons, direction la sortie.

- Et le verre ?

Ikki stoppa, courut en direction inverse, but le verre d'une grande rasade, pris les trucs que DM lui tendit sans chercher à comprendre ce que c'était et partit sans se retourner en gueulant.

- SHUN !!!!!!!!! SI JE TE CHOPPE !!!!

**oOoOoOoOo **

Pendant ce temps là, au marché.

- Une ptite pièce Madame, les pauvres ont faim surtout les pauvres comme Jamian.

- Bas les pattes le rustre !!

La petite brunette courut en sens inverse laissant le clochard tout seul.

- Quoi... je pue ?

Il renifla sa chemise marron crade ( oui le crade à une couleur ) et hocha la tête.

- Ben oui, j'pue.

**oOoOoOoOo **

- D'ailleurs Shun, t'étais rentré dans la voiture de ce Aphrodite.

- Mais non !! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?

Shun baissa de nouveau le visage, regardant le sol, il shoota dans une caillasse au passage.

- Je me suis inquiété, tu sais, me refais plus un coup pareil.

- Désolé Ikki.

- J'ai trouvé, j'aime la MUSIQUE RUSSE.

- Ben voyons Hyoga, tu te réveilles ? t'as pas plus bidon ?

- CAAAAALI !!!CACALI !!! CACALI !!!! CACALA !!! CALI !!! CACALI !!!!

- Arrête ! c'est insupportable Hyoga, s'il te plait !

Pendant que Hyoga chantait à tue-tête sa musique russe ( amusante mais chiante à la longue) et en accélérant le rythme, une voix se fit entendre.

- On va vous éclater bande de nazes de SaintSchool

- QUI VIENT DE DIRE…. ççça...

La voix de Ikki s'étrangla en voyant le colosse qui se tenait face à eux. Thor tapa dans ses mains en les frottant, un sourire niais sur le visage.

- On va se venger de la taule de ce week-end au foot...

- J'aime pas les couleurs de notre école, tu crois qu'ils vont nous les changer si on le demande ?

- Ta gueule Mime.

- Moi tout me va, j'ai toujours la classe de toute manière.

- Ta gueule aussi Hagen.

- Moi et mon frère on va...

- On dit 'mon frère et moi,' Syd.

- Ah ouais, et pourquoi je te citerais en premier, Bud ?

Un court instant, dans le regard d'Alberich, on put lire de la détresse.

- Mais... calmez-vous tous !

Siegfried posa les mains sur les torses des jumeaux pour les repousser et regarda le trio.

- Nous sommes là pour eux, pas pour se taper entre nous, si ?

- Ouais, on va se les faire.

Puis tous en chœur.

- A MORT !!!

Et voilà les huit comparses qui courent après nos deux frangins et le russe lent du cerveau à travers les ruelles, les bras levés, les phrases allant de « au secours !!! » de Shun à « Vous avez de la chance que je dois courir pour aller en cours » de Ikki.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis désolé pour le long délai et je présente de plates excuses aux personnes qui m'ont fait l'honneur de lire ma fic ; doublement à celles qui m'ont encouragé avec leurs reviews. Voilà le chapitre 7 ; merci à Deimos de Thanatos et Vyersdra d'avoir réagi au précédent. Au fait Vyersdra ! Ferme étroitement les noeils, c'est pas dans ce chapitre que notre canard de sibérie hérite de matière grise !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo **

Et voilà, encore une journée de cours. Shun venait de se séparer de son frère Ikki. Heureusement qu'il était plus âgé, sinon il aurait dû le supporter AUSSI en cours. Son sac sur le dos, échangeant un sourire avec Hyoga, qui avait d'ailleurs une marque rouge au niveau de l'œil droit. Marque rouge due aux Divine Boys ? Non, non, c'était Ikki, pour lui faire stopper sa chanson ridicule durant la course. Non parce que se faire poursuivre par huit mecs qui vous hurlent dessus et un blondinet débile qui chante Cacali Cacala en boucle, c'est très difficile.

Mais voilà que Shun fut tiré de ses pensées. Un Blondinet, portant un pull rose aux manches un peu trop longues, venait de lui sauter au cou.

« SHUN !!! »

Hyoga fit un pas en arrière, fermant son œil amoché. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'y voyait plus rien, alors il posa sa main sur… sur son œil valide et ouvrit celui qui était au beurre noir… voyant à nouveau normalement. Sûrement une ruse de subconscient… Ou les glaces à la vanille à 2h du matin pendant qu'il révise ses sciences.

« Hé !! je vois que de mon œil gauche. C'est bizarre…

- Ah t'es là… Yago.

- Non, Hyoga.

- Iago c'est le tigre de Jafar.

- Non c'est son perroquet.

- Oui enfin c'est surtout le méchant dans Othello...

- Non mais on s'en fout. C'est Hyoga. »

Shun posa les mains sur les bras de Misty, écartant ses bras mais ce dernier se colla à lui et lui prit son bras, souriant calmement. Bien sur, ils renvoyaient une drôle d'image tous les deux, mais bon, Ikki n'était pas là pour voir ça.

« Bon, bref. Et ben tu sais quoi Shun ? Hier avec Eo.

- Io je crois, non ?

- Ah ouais… Io, celui avec un petit jean moulant. Je suis sur que je l'aurais emballé sur place si y'avait pas le punk.

- Non mais moi je suis là… » intervint Hyoga qui essayait d'en placer une en vain.

« Kryshna ?

- Ben ouais enfin le punk au cheveux gris.

- Et ça s'est passé comment ?

- Je peux parler ou je chante Cacali Cacala ?

- Ben il m'a ramené et on a rien fait. Tu connais mon père… »

Mais voilà que Shun détourna le regard de Misty, d'ailleurs pile poil au moment où Hyoga se mettait à chanter. A peine avait-t-il entamé sa première phrase de chant que Misty grinçait déjà des dents.

Shun posa le regard sur la grille d'entrée. Un de ses amis se profilait à l'horizon. Il était accompagné, d'ailleurs. Un petit vieux, emmitouflé dans une sorte de gros manteau violet et vert, tenant par la main un jeune homme de type asiatique, vêtu d'une chemise chinoise, un truc du genre gris délavé, le regard dans le vide et une canne blanche à la main. En fait, on pouvait se demander qui amènait qui en fait. Mais non, c'était bel et bien le jeune Shyriu qui était conduit à l'école par son grand père. L'établissement jugeait inopportune la présence de son chien Okko.

Shun se précipita vers lui, souriant en saluant de la tête.

« Bonjour monsieur Dohko et bonjour Shiryu.

- MmmmMmmmnou.

- Hein.. Désolé je ne comprends pas. »

Il faut dire qu'on ne voyait même pas les yeux du vieillard tellement il avait des couches d'habits sur le corps alors sa bouche, libre, faut pas rêver.

« Oh, il te dit bonjour. » traduisit Shiryu.

- Ah… J'avais compris qu'il a mal au genou.

- Hein ?! J'vois pas le rapport entre bonjour et le mal de genou. »

Mais voilà que la sonnerie retentit. Shun s'éloigna, tirant l'aveugle avec lui, direction la salle de cours. Hyoga courut pour les rattraper, et sourit pour saluer Shiryu, mais ce fut à l'insu du jeune malvoyant – forcément. Non mais les glaces à longueur de journée, ça vous gèle le cerveau.

« Au fait ? vous n'avez pas vu Seiya ? »

C'était la voix de Shiryu, calme, comme à son habitude.

« Ben non, il est p'tet déjà en cours. »

Mais voilà que l'avancée de Shun dans la salle de cours se vit arrêtée, quelque chose de non identifié le tirait en arrière, s'accrochant à ses vêtements..

« Arrête de me tenir Misty.

- Non moi c'est Shiryu… »

Ben ouais, c'était Shiryu, il s'était pris l'encadrement de la porte à plusieurs reprises, mais pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ? Souffrir en silence ok mais là ils étaient en retard. Ralala, monsieur est aveugle alors il se permet tout. Il finirent par entrer dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent chacun à leur place.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, quelque chose d'épouvantable se tramait non loin de là…

« Je peux pas le taper, j'vais abîmer mes ongles et mes habits en plus. Et puis ma harpe si elle se brise, mon père va pas être content.

- Baston !!

- Ouais, on va le défourailler.

- Non mais vous allez vous la fermer deux secondes ?

- Si on est jumeaux, on peut diviser le temps par deux ?

- Han ouais ça, c'est pas con. Du coup on se la ferme qu'une seconde.

- Ses fringues sont pas fashion, en tout cas.

- Syd, Bud, Hagen. Vos gueules aussi.

- Vous allez énerver Alberich, je crois.

- Tain mais, la ferme toi aussi Siegfried !!!!

- Qu'est que je vous disais.

- Je suis pris d'une grande lassitude.»

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Albérich ; le dernier soupir pour être exact. Il bouga un bras et posa une main sur le mur, bloquant la retraite furtive de Seiya.

Seiya, élève à SaintSchool. En retard en cours pour de bon, et en plus, les Divine Boys d'Aschoolgard sur le dos.

« Attention… Si vous me touchez, je le dirai à ma sœur Saori !

- Ben tiens, tu vas te faire défendre par ta sœur toi. T'as pas honte ?»

Seiya attrapa un couvercle de poubelle métallique, le mit face à lui et regarda par dessus, espérant que ce bouclier de fortune ferait fuir ses assaillants quand ils constateraient l'impossibilité de l'atteindre derrière son énorme pavois. Oui, ben c'est Seiya, en même temps.

Il rêvait debout, bien sur. Alberich fit un signe de tête à Thor qui tapa sur le pied de Seiya, le faisant lâcher son rempart. Le pauvre Seiya se vit saisi et secoué comme un prunier par le géant.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah !!! SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Non mais t'espères quoi ? Qu'elle débarque de nulle part pour t'aider à nous mettre une raclée ?

- SAAAAAORIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Gueuler comme ça, ça faisait un peu dernier espoir. Ridicule en somme.

Mais, était ce dû aux appels déchirants de Seiya pour sa sœur Saori ? Un imprévu salutaire pour le jeune japonais devait intervenir.

Un homme crasseux comme pas permis se déplia de la poubelle que Seiya avait privé de couvercle pour s'en faire un bouclier. Un homme couvert d'ordures, une peau de banane sur le crane, des papiers sur le corps, une odeur des plus désagréables, une boite de conserve en guise de gant et surtout un cri de guerre redoutable prêt à faire fuir les plus courageux.

« BURP !!! »

Ni une, ni deux, voilà que Thor lâche Seiya, qui s'ecrasa au sol. Tout alla alors très vite. Mime et Hagen prirent leurs jambes à leur cous devant l'apparition, pas fashion au gout de l'un et trop crade et informe au gout de l'autre. Les jumeaux se saisirent l'un de l'autre et s'enfuirent à quatre jambes. Siegfried resta sur place comme un idiot et Alberich… Ben Albérich ramassa une pierre et la jeta sur le truc-machin qui vient de jaillir de la poubelle comme un diable de sa boite, lequel l'exclama d'uen voix éraillée, sous le choc de l'impact.

« Aie !! Nom d'un corbeau déplumé ! Qui c'est qui vient faire chier Jaimian ? Bandes de voyous !!! »

Il tenta de faire un pas mais il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, renversant toute les ordures, lui compris, par terrre. Siegfried quitta sa léthargie et s'enfuit, accompagné de Seiya.  
De Seiya ?!? Non mais, il n'a rien faire là lui. Il se tire pas direction Aschoolgard. L'ado au cheveux bruns fit demi-tour et se barra dans l'autre direction, ne laissant plus sur place qu'Albérich qui continuait à jeter des pierres en riant.

« Prend ça, sale clodo ! »

Mais, il finit par se faire la malle rapidement à l'instant où le clochard se releva, brossant sa personne couverte d'ordures. Jamian suivit, du regard, la course d'Albérich, puis retourna dans ses poubelles en maugréant.

« Ca commence bien comme journée… »


End file.
